Drains often get slowed down or clogged by hair, debris, and other detritus with normal use after a period of time. Long strands of hair can particularly be responsible for the slowdown of normal drain flow causing blockages. Many products have attempted to address the problem and are on the market. Previous attempts try to strain out all the debris and detritus, but they slow down the flow of water dramatically or they don't work as well as claimed. Existing products could also be unsightly because the straining mechanism is visible during normal usage and the user can see all the debris and detritus collected and captured. With respect to bathroom sink drains, there is also a problem of removing the drain stopper easily. Most drain stoppers include beneath sink attachments that require users to remove it from underneath the sink which is not conducive for cleaning. While those devices which can be removed from the top often leave the drain closing and opening mechanics useless.
A need exists for a product that can prevent the slowdown and clogging of drains, allowing for drain stopper operability, and providing ease of access for clearing the collected and captured debris and detritus.